Pinkie Loses Her Pride
by Bubbly Wand
Summary: What would happen if Pinkies friends accidentally let Pinkie leave in Pinkie Pride? What if they search for her? What of Pinkie gets a crush? Will I ever stop asking questions? No! So read it! Rated T just in case.(HUMINIZED);)


_Hey guys! This is based on Pinkie Pride! Pinkie is AWESOME! _

_Pinkie: Aww thanks snickerbread house!_

_Bubbly: Aww that is sooo sweet! _

_Rainbow: Is this only CONFUSING for me? Can we get on with it please?_

_Bubbly: Alright Alright hold your *snicker* HORSES! Hahahahaha_

_Rainbow: Seriously? Just...Seriously?_

_Bubbly: *Dying of laughter* Y-you gotta..admit...that...was..funny!_

_Disclaimer: Bubbly Wand does not own My Little Pony_

_Bubbly: *sigh* I wish I do_

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

_Pinkie POV_

_Okay THIS is It! The Goof Off! If I win Cheese Sandwich is grilled! But if I lose...I'm leaving...forever! But I...I can't! I'm the element of laughter! They won't let me leave! Hopefully they won't! Oh wait Twilight is saying something! Oops I didn't hear her! Oh well I've done this before! "Its your birthday party! A very special day! I've got a song, it won't take long! I just wanted to say! Happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy birthday to you!" I interupped Cheese. Score 1 for Pinkie Pie! Ooh feel the burn! Because I'm like an OVEN! Hot hot hot! Grr Cheese just earned a big smile from her! And after I sang about Gummy he sang MY song! Smile! How DARE he! Its time to bring out the big guns! "Roll out the party cannon! When you hear the party cannon song CABOOM!" I sang at the top of my lungs. Oh...no...he...didn't...someone has a bigger party cannon than me? Oh it's ON! Good thing I took Spanish! I started singing and dancing on top of a big pinatã. Uh oh! Its going down! ABANDON SHIP! It started to crash down right on top of *gulp* Ranbow Dash! I ruined her happy day! "Wait! I forfeit!" What did I just do? Everyone started crowding around Cheese congratulating him. So I walked over to Sugar Cube Corner to pack my things. _

_ I got to the edge of the everfree forest and looked back "Aren't they coming to stop me?" I thought as my eyes got blurry with tears. I see someONE coming! They remember! Oh wait. Its Gummy. I forgot him. I picked him up and set him in his carrier. Guess Pinkie is leaving forever. GOODBYE Ponyville! I'll be back one day! _

_!~!~!5 years later!~!~!~!~_

_Another happy face Pinkie! Good job! I thought as I walked away from another big bash I threw! I looked down at my manicure and sighed. Three nails broke when I was working on the party. Oh well at least I know Aloe...I mean Debbie will redo it. Pinkie QUIT thinking about that place! Its been five damn years already! Get over it! I looked down__ at my outfit. Five life changing years. My black shorts that barely reached my lower thighs were ripped and my t-shirt was a hot pink go over the shoulder kind. I took a glance at my favorite converse ans cringed. This was not the Pinkie that I used to be. But this one is better I thought. I loved my new self and so does Gummy! But for some strange reason he will never grow! So I'm stuck with a baby alligator! I picked up my purse and headed to Debbies apartment. Debbie is my best friend since I moved to Manehatten. We met when I kept comibg back to her spa every ttime I broke a nail during a party. I lived on the streets but had enough money to buy ANYTHING I wanted. She invited me in and I've been there ever since. Suddenly I felt something that I've never felt before...Pinkie SENSE. I suddenly burst into song. " Each one of us has something special! That makes us different and makes us rare!" I slapped my hand over my mouth and kept walking. "And when we come together! Combine the light that shines with in!" I blurted. I tried to keep my mouth closed. " Let the rainbow remind you that together we will always shine!" I rummaged through my back pack, found some duct tape and put it over my mouth. I still sang but it was muffled. I finally got to the apartment and unlocked the door. I walked in but bumped into someone which sent us both sprawled on the floor. "Damn! I'm sorry!" I aapologized. He laughed and helped me up. "That's quite alright! My fault for hovering near the door! Well goodbye Derpy and goodbye Pinkie!" He said and left with a blush on his face that seemed to have spread to Debbies face. I snuck a glance at her but she avoided eye contact. I wanted to know what that was about so I took something out from my purse...a muffin. She immediately snapped her eyes toward it hungrily. She had her wrapped around her little finger. Debbie, or as her friends call her Derpy, LOVED muffins. Derpys EYES went from hungry to mysterious back to hungry then back to mysterious and that kept repeating until Pinkie cleared her throat. "So...I have an offer!" She started slowly. She continued "You can have this warm, fresh, buttery muffin. If...you tell me WHO that was and WHAT happened?" Derpys eyes flickered with disappointment but then went to hunger. "Alright! But I get the muffin first!" she declared her left eye focused on Pinkie. She hesitantly handed her the muffin. She knew once she handed her the muffin that it was a mistake. Derpy smirked then ran to her room yelling "I AM THE MUFFIN QUEEN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" And locked her door. Pinkie smiled but immediately frowned realizing she wasn't getting anything out of her. She turned to her room and walked to it. When she closed the door and got shivers. She then started singing again. "Laugh it off no one says it is a crime!" She slapped her hand over her face and cursed under her breath. She opened her eyes but didn't see her room, she saw a giant crystal castle. She looked around and couldn't believe what she say. She was in Ponyville! She looked back at the giant castle puzzled by not remembering a towering castle in the center of Ponyville. She opened the huge wooden doors and walked in. She started wandering around enjoying the breathtaking beauty of it. She passed a room that had voices in it. She tip toed to the door and cracked it open. Her EYES widened at what she saw. It was all her old friends! They were sitting in throwns that had each of their cutie marks on them. She COUNTED six chairs but had to recount again to see it it was right. They replaced her! I can't believe it! She crept in trying not to be seen. She wanted to see the cutie Mark on the sixth chair. She finally got to the sixth chair and took a peek. Her eyes widened in fear. It was HERS! I let out a squeak and everyone looked at that direction. Directly at ME. They looked puzzled. "Did you hear that?" Twilight asked. "Was it a monster?" Fluttershy squeaked. They all looked the same. Fluttershy had the same pink hair that went to her waist. She wore a sky blue shawl and shorts that were about the same length as hers. She had pink ballet flats on too. Rarity had her hair in a bun and wore a light pink spegetti strap dress that went to her knees. She wore red high heels with bows on the front. Twilight had a light purple tank top on with a dark purple skirt that reached her ankles. She had silver sandles that had stars on the front. Rainbow dash had a blue Wonderbolts t-shirt that was slightly ripped and dark blue skinny jeans that were really ripped. She wore red sneakers with little fake WINGS on the side. AppleJack had a white tank top with a plaid long sleeve button up shirt over it and skinny jeans. She had black work boots on that went to her shins. Suddenly the door burst open and a tall man walked in. He had Brown curly hair and stuble which complemented his chiseled face. He wore a white shirt that showed his six pack and jeans with dress shoes. A wacky hay was on his head which for some reason actually went with his outfit. He looked like he hadn't slept for months. Maybe even years."Twilight...we found her." He sounded urgent and happy at the same time. Evryones eyes went wide. I was confused at what he meant and accidentally blurted "WHO?" But he didn't answer. I decided to come out of my hiding place but once I did I was back in my room. I frantically looked around my room. I sighed in relief and fell on the bed exhausted. I was close to falling asleep when Derpy pounded on my door. "YOU HAVE A VISITER!" She yelled through the door. I wasn't expecting anyone so I went into the living room. My eyes widened when I saw the man from saw me and his eyes widened too. "P-pinkie?" he whispered. I started to back away when Twilight walked through the door. "Cheese, did you find her?" Her eyes scanned the room until they landed on me. Her eyes watered and she tackled me down. "T-twilight?" I whispered. She started bawling and that's when I lost it. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHO IS THIS MAN!?"I broke down in tears and fell on the floor. The strange man walked up to me and used his thumb to wipe away my tears. "You might not remember me but...I'm Cheese Sandwich. Pinkie is that really you?" I nodded and tried to think about the name that sounded do familiar. Then I remembered my last day at Ponyville. If it was even possible my eyes widened even more. "CHEESE?! The man that ran me out of town Cheese?" He nodded with sympathy. "Leave." Was all I said. "I knew you would say that." he shrugged. "RAINBOW NOW!" I saw Rainbow run in and then everything went black. I woke up on something soft and warm. I couldn't see until I realized my eyes were closed. I opened them to see a pink room. I went over to the door and opened it a crack. I was in Sugar Cube Corner! I gasped and Cheese came over. "Oh good you're awake!" That's All he could say before I punched him in the face. "I deserved that." He squeaked. I pushed pasted him and ran outside. There I was swallowed in a sea of people screaming Cheese. I got pushed to the ground and got stepped on. Then strong arms picked me up. "Eenope" was what I heard. The person carried me far away from the crowd and sat me down. "Thanks for saving me" I said with a smile. He smiled back then studied my face. "Pinkie? Is that you?" he asked. I only nodded my head and was crushed in a giant bear hug. "C-can't breathe" I squeaked. He put me down apologetically." Remember me? Big Mac?" he said in a deep voice. I nodded again. Suddenly his lips crashed onto mine. I was too shocked to move. I saw Cheese in the corner if my eye and could tell he looked crushed. Ooh someone likes MEEE! I thought to myself. Jelous much? Big Mac finally backed away. He shrugged and left. Ookay weirdo. "What was that about?" Cheese spat with venom. "It was about seeing if you liked me or not." I whispered in his ear. He stared at me so I walked away. I didn't get too far since I was tackled by no other than_

_!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

_Bubbly:DONE! _

_Cheese: Aww who tackles her?_

_Bubbly *whispers in ear* not gonna tell you!_

_Cheese: *sad* aww_

_Pinkie: CANT WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPPIE!_

_Bubbly: thanks for reading and please review! I love My Little Pony by the way! I totally ship Fluttercord and obviously CheesePie! _


End file.
